youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice Little Liars Chapter 14 The Finale
YOUNG JUSTICE LITTLE LIARS CHAPTER 14 THE FINALE "Do you guys really believe Guardian killed Cassie?" asked Artemis. "I don't know what to believe, but I'm worried about Karen." Rocket said. "We'll find her," Megan said. "Yeah." Rocket replied. "Um, guys." Zatanna said."Look what was just sent to my house." "A box?" Artemis asked. "Yeah, it was sent about a month ago, but it got delayed for some reason." Zatanna replied. "Open it." Megan said. "OPEN OR SHE DIES." Artemis said. "It's written on the side. So, the girls opened it. "Dolls?" asked Zatanna. "Creepy dolls. A lot like those at the doll shop." Artemis said. "There's one for each of us." Rocket said. "Pull their strings."Megan told them. Rocket pulled her string. "Wanna know where Karen is? The old barn in the woods. Go alone." was creepily said. "Oh my God!" Rocket said. "Karen's been missing for more than a month?!" "You have to go," Megan said. "Yeah, I will." Rocket said. "We're coming with you," Zatanna said. "No! I can handle myself," Rocket replied. "Are you sure?" Artemis asked. "Positive," Rocket replied. Then she left. "Guys, I just got an e-mail from Di- Robin." Zatanna said. "It's a video." Artemis said. "Play it!" Megan told her. Red Arrow was moving a camera in Cassie's room. He put some things in front of it, but the room was still visible. Then, the door opened. Bette Kane and Guardian were in the room, too! "What is this?" asked Megan. "Shh." Artemis said. "We have to find them!" Red Arrow said. "Come on. Do you really think she would hide our videos in under her bed or in the closet?" asked Guardian. "Guys, I found something." a new voice said. The person walked in the screen. It was Conner! He was holding the wooden box that the girls found. Then, he dropped the box. "That's weird," Conner said. "What is it?" asked Bette. "It's Cassie, but with brown hair." Conner replied. "Someone's coming!" Guardian said. Then the door opened, and in walked... Jade! "Where is she?" she asked. Then the video ended. "Oh my God. Conner. Why would he-" Megan said. "I have no idea." Zatanna replied. "Well, this is the place." Rocket said. Then she saw something. It looked like Karen! So she decided to follow her into the barn. "Karen?" she asked. Then, the bar door locked behind her, a car was parked inside with the motor running. Rocket was locked inside the barn, as oxygen was being replaced with carbon dioxide and other exhaust gases. "I'm worried about Rocket." Artemis said. "We have to go after her." Megan said. "Let's go," Zatanna said. "Somebody. Please help." Rocket said, going unconscious. Then, someone lifted her up, and carried her out the door. Rocket's eyes opened. "Hey Rocket. How you holding up?" asked Cassie. "Cassie?!" Rocket replied. "Everything's fine. You'll be okay. I just wanted to visit you before you left." Cassie replied. "Was it Guardian who killed you?" Rocket asked. "Maybe. Maybe not." Cassie said walking away, a playful smile on her face. Then Rocket closed her eyes. "Rocket!" Zatanna said. "Are you alright?" asked Megan. "Yeah I'm fine." Rocket replied. "Rocket, I'm sorry." Artemis said. "For what?" asked Rocket. "The League found a body out here. They think it's Karen." Artemis told her. Someone wearing a red coat was walking through a hallway in the Arkham Asylum. "Wendy?" someone asked. "You have a visitor. Wendy looked up at her visitor. "I did everything you asked me to." Wendy told the visitor.